Pretty Cures
Pretty Cure (プリキュア Purikyua) is the main term used in the series to describe a group of girls who can transform into legendary warriors. The term was initially used as the main title for the first season, but is also included in the title of every subsequent season, each with its own theme variation. In each season, there is a legend of warriors who will come to aid the world when it is in need, and stop an invasion of darkness. Thus, small mascot creatures from alternate worlds in need are often given the task of searching out chosen girls to take up the role of Pretty Cure. Although the original concept of Pretty Cure was of two girls who could not transform or use any attacks without being together, this concept has faded and recent seasons are now more diverse in ways of plot, transformations and attacks. The term "Pretty Cure" can refer to either one girl or the entire group, and this wiki has decided to use the shortened term "Cure" and "Cures", with an attached title for specific reference (ie "Fresh! Cures" for the Pretty Cure of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!). With the exception of the two sequels and the All Stars movies, every season's story occurs in their own separate universe, so the Cures from each season are the only Cures in their universe. Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ (アイドルスタープリキュア♪ Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪) is one of the main seasons on this wiki, created by Kobayashi Tsubomi. To transform, the four main characters' transformations require the power of the Idol Bracelets and the Star Cards. The main characters of this season are: * Aihara Utau (藍原歌う Aihara Utau)/ Cure Harmony (キュアハーモニー Kyua Hāmonī) The leader of the team whose theme colour is pink. Her special ability is being able to run faster and jump higher, and her primary brand is Sparkle Angel. Her element is crystals. * Umino Hitomi (海野ひとみ Umino Hitomi)/ Cure Serenade (キュアセレナーデ Kyua Serenāde) The most intelligent of the team whose theme colour is blue. Her special ability is to predict the enemy's next move, and her primary brand is Bright Future. Her element is water. * Amaterasu Kiyomi (天照清美 Amaterasu Kiyomi)/ Cure Operetta (キュアオペレッタ Kyua Operetta) The strongest of the team whose theme colour is yellow. Her special ability is that she is physically the strongest, and her primary brand is Happy Magic. Her element is fire. * Murasaki Kotone (紫琴音 Murasaki Kotone)/ Cure Concert (キュアコンサート Kyua Konsāto) The most mysterious of the team whose theme colour is purple. Her special ability is to electrocute anyone by touching them, and her primary brand is Lolly Vamp. Her element is electricity. * Kagamine Moira (鏡音モイラ Kagamine Moira)/ Cure Rhapsody (キュアラプソディ Kyua Rapusodi) The princess of La Musique whose theme colour is red. Her special ability is to generate shields to protect her teammates or reflect the enemies’ attack, and her primary brand is Lovely Blossom. Her element is flowers. Category:Cures